Nightfall:Earn Your Happy Ending
}} }} : : Leena?... : She finishes eating and looks to Ricky. Ms. Ricci decided not to give us the original assignment for homework because the science books were vandalized. She smirks. She's cool, never gives out any homework. I don't know if she's nice or just lazy. She looks back down to her work, it looks like something from Hammer's English class. : He glances down at her papers before looking back up at her, confused and a little weirded out by her. ...Yeah, you seen the twins around? : She looks up at him, a little confused. After a moment her look of confusion almost seems to turn to worry. ...Uhh, what? There's a sudden yelling coming from the jock's/popular kids tables and it catches her attention as it quickly grows closer. : His voice rings out. Get the fuck out of here you dumb faggot! Shane is suddenly sent crashing onto their table, he rolls over Leena's schoolwork and food, and falls off the other side and hits the ground with a "thump". Blake stands a few feet away, along with the familiar sight of all the other jocks Ricky remembers from high school. Blake looks to Ricky, he's obviously in one of his rage-induced mood swings. Through the small crowd of jocks, Isaac is sitting at the table, a small pile of worksheets in front of him. Shane being sent rolling over the table caused Leena's soda to get knocked over and sent rolling around and spilling Soda all over Ricky and Leena. : He quickly stands up and raises his arms but still gets some soda on him. What the fuck? He looks down at Shane and then at Blake. : What the hell are you gonna do about it shithead? He looks at Leena, then back to Ricky. : He looks down at his arm to see if his tattoos are still there. : He looks down at Shane and Leena before just walking away towards the locker room to change his clothes, not bothering with Blake. : He's looking down at him, he immediately grabs onto his shirt. You run into me? Can't watch where you're fuckin goin, huh? He throws him back and sends him slamming into the top of the table. Didn't I teach you to clear the fuck out of here last week? : He calls out from the tables. Beat his ass! He's standing by the table with his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face. : She looks over at Coty and then to Ricky. She's sitting on the table next to Isaac, she looks to the small nerd and just shakes her head and sighs, grabbing her purse and getting up, walking away. : He balls up his hand into fists and moves towards Ricky. You obviously didn't learn your lesson last time. : He groans a little and gets off the table, he mumbles. Did I really used to sound like that? He stretches his arm a bit and looks at Ricky. Look, I don't have time to kick your ass right now. I'm looking for the twins... : He smirks. Then looks around for a second before looking back to Ricky. ...Playing dumb isn't gonna save you from an ass-kicking Vera. He grabs "Ricky's" shirt and then immediately punches him in the face. : He immediately shoves him away when he tries grabbing him. I'm the only one that calls him Vera... He looks to his side at Shane but keeps his eyes on the other Ricky as he asks. Hey, what day is it? : Beat his ass Blake. I'm tired of seeing his fuckin face. : : I didn't call Shane out until after the party... which means part of the demon is still inside you. Hey, fucker! Aibhleann, Aibhleann, Aibhleann, Aibhleann, Aibhleann, Aibhleann, Aibhleann, Aibhleann, Aibhleann, Aibhleann... : I said beat his ass! What are you waiting for Blake!? : Aibhleann, Aibhleann, Aibhleann... I know you're still in there Aibhleann... Here's the deal, switch over to my body and let me use your power...or... I'll banish you and your brother Guaricana before he ever even thinks of avenging you... You got three seconds. : Get the fuck off me you fucking psycho! : He gets to his feet looking down at Ricky, he moves to kick while he's down, but stops, taking a step back as he rubs his shoulder. He looks hesitant, almost slightly afraid of Ricky. : You get one more chance... Tell me where the twins are... or I'll start killing everyone. : : I know he's beating your ass but you can't use that power here, calm down. : : You can drop the act. I know you're not real... you're supposed to be dead. : ...What? What the hell are you talking about Lucas? Why would... : Everyone get to class! NOW! Move it! Not you Mr. Connor! My office, NOW! : ...Lucas? : : This has to be a dream... : You know I'd ask you how it felt to be inside my body, but I guess you already know, heh. He's sitting on the bleachers, smoking in the darkness. : Vera? What the hell is going on? : You know, even I don't fucking know. And when I don't know something, you know it's a real mystery. : ...What happen to your hair? : So what'd you think of that little peak into the nightmares that keep happening? With you at the wheel it played out slightly different than it normally does... You went off-rails and ran into the gym, rather than chasing Ricky into the bathrooms with Shane. : This isn't a nightmare... It's just a weird dream. : Well you didn't get your ass kicked nearly as badly either. ...You know you didn't answer that guy's question... When he asked if you ...Loved... Me. If you thought we'd be together forever. : I love you more than the world, Vera... I don't need to prove that by saying it in front of some stranger. Who was that guy anyway... : Me. It's all very complicated. : Don't tell me you're actually triplets... I don't think I can handle that. : You're funny when you're not a total asshole. ...I'm not your boyfriend's brother. ...When you wake up he's going to say a lot of strange things... He's going to need a lot of love... You know, I think you're only here because he loves you so much... : You still haven't told me why you tried to kill me. : I don't like you. You were a stuck up, violent asshole before he came around and made you into a decent human being. : You think after everything you fuckin did you me, that you can just hang around!? I already told you we're not friends! I told you to stay the fuck away from me, but you fucking follow me in here like you're gonna do something?! After the ass-kicking I gave you last week I thought you'd learn! So I'm going to pound this lesson into your face so hard you'll remember it every time you look in the mirror! : That's all wrong... I wouldn't hurt Vera like that. : Now you know why I have so much trouble believing that your feelings are genuine... But I suppose getting partially eaten alive by someone might make you fear and hate them... Even so... That wasn't the first, or last, time you did that. : Eaten alive? He looks like he's starting to get frustrated, none of this makes sense to him. You're not making any sense... : He shakes his head a little. It doesn't matter what I say, you won't fully believe it, so let's just drop the subject entirely. He looks back to Lucas, who rolls over and murmurs something again. You know what he fears above all else? He looks to Ricky. Not ghosts, or ghouls, or witches... Nothing so corporeal. There's always been a single thing that Lucas fears above all others... I bet even you don't know what it is. : While Nemo is talking he starts to feel a strange warmth radiating from him, for a moment he doesn't even hear what he says to him. The air around Nemo slowly changes from his perspective, like there's a lot of heat coming from his body. He starts to see the demons he's using to fuel his demonic fire powers with. Is that Belxephon?... : He turns and looks to Ricky. The best answer I can give is... "Sorta". A massive, skeletal creature, that looks like a T-Rex skeleton has been fused with a demon, appears over Lucas and Nemo. Its bones glow a dull blue, and the room starts to smell like paint thinner. You know, I forgot you had that power. The large creature breaths heavily, looking down at Lucas. Unlike an actual T-Rex it has long arms, similar to a human's proportions. It has Lucas's head in its large hand. I would introduce you, but... Heh... He shrugs. Demons and their names, ya'know? The large demon lets out a quiet, guttural, growl as it looks to Ricky. It seems familiar to him, beyond the smell and the creature's appearance, he feels the familiar energy that empowered him earlier, when he powered up his arm to threaten the other Ricky. Something about it is so much like Aibhleann, but so different too. : He smells the paint thinner, it smells really bad, especially in the gym. ...Look, I'm sorry that your world is fucked up but that doesn't mean you can go around fucking with Vera. Stay away from us, alright? : This is my world. I made this one the way it is, and there is not other. He stands up. And to be honest, I was happy with the way it was, so I tried to stave of this day for as long as possible, but it's inevitable. He's starting to look angry, and his tone of voice is not longer somber, but obviously pissed. He seems to almost start rambling, like his mood has shifted suddenly. I would've been perfectly fine with fading into nothing after I first came here, but then I met him again, and I love him, just like before. I'm not going to give him up, I'm not going to make him suffer anymore than he already has. For the first time in years I felt happy. So this is how it has to be. It's me or your boyfriend. There's no easy way out, no more waiting, or holding back. I've done everything to prevent what needs to be done and it can't be prevented anymore. We all want to live on and be content with what we are, but life has a way of being cruel and unfair... He pauses and looks down. That seems to be the only constant, no matter what's changed... He looks back to Ricky. So I'm going to try my damned hardest to get what I want, even if I have little joy in doing it. The large demon seems to laugh quietly and Nemo looks back at the creature with contempt for a moment before looking back at Ricky. ...You have to earn your happy ending... : You're not gonna win unless you kill all of us. That's the difference isn't it? Odie... Yuri... You never even went on that summer vacation did you? Hunter... and then there's me. Vera is the least of your worries. : You think that really worries me? It's obvious Ricky has struck a nerve of some kind. I beat you by myself. I didn't need Yuri, or Odie, or Astreiya. I did it. I ripped your fucking arm off and chewed through your face and turned you into a scared little boy that had to go crawling back to his abusive mommy. PM Arbi: Ricky: That's not saying much. A nerd and his little girlfriend beat me before, and they didn't have a demon inside either of them. So what are you trying to prove? That you're better than a weak nerd or better than a girl? : Oh that's not the only time I did it... When Maria showed up, you were so desperate for a real mother figure that you crawled on your knees when she mentioned your "Great Destiny". He waves his hands up and looks at the ceiling. Written in the stars He looks back to Ricky. I ripped your spine right out of your fat blubbery body. Bear-god or not, you fell both times, and I made sure you stayed down the second time. So you think you and your friends hold a candle to me? He laughs slightly, then a change comes over him. Ricky can see a solemnness replace the anger in his blue eyes. ...Good... Maybe you can... He shakes his head a little. Lucas deserves to live the life I didn't get to have... He nods. ...But then again I deserve to be happy to. His eyes are starting to water. So we'll just have to see who comes out on top... He looks down and sits on the bed. ...You're already down one man in your little gang... He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. : We've all been possessed before, it's nothing new. Yuri got turned into a bear and we beat him without having to kill him. It's called being a team. : He looks to Ricky. I would've waited... You know... Until after you tried your best at getting him back... He bends forwards and puts his face in his hands. I don't want Yuri to die... Not again... But I can't... I can't wait anymore... : He looks at him, feeling both pity and sorry for him since he looks like Lucas. Without saying anything else he walks forward towards the motel bed where the real Lucas is sleeping. : He stands up, and the large demon vanishes. He clears his throat. I'm not going to play fair. No matter how many horrible things I may do to you, Lucas, Yuri, or even Odie... I can live with it, because I've already done so much worse. He looks to Lucas. ...Earlier... When I asked you what you thought Lucas's greatest fear was... The answer is obvious in it's own twisted way I guess... He pulls off his bandana and throws it to the floor. He's afraid he'll become me. : If that's his biggest fear then I think we have nothing to worry about. Unlike you, he's not into biting my face... at least not that hard. : Well, if you can't save Yuri... ...We both know what happens I guess... : I couldn't get you to wake up. He leans down and hugs Ricky. : Yeah... I think I had one of your nightmares. : ...Which one? : I was back in our old school, sitting down with Leena... I think I saw Blake push Shane into our table. : It was the one where you... Not you, but... The Ricky in the dream smashed in my face in the bathroom... I never said anything about that one because... I didn't want you to think I'd blame you... : Yeah that guy's an asshole... I pushed him down and took away his demon. He rests his head back on his pillow. He ran away into the bathroom when he saw my arm catch on fire... : ...You did something different than I could then... He sighs. ...How... How far into the dream did you go? : I didn't follow him into the bathroom. I went to the gym instead and found you sitting on the bleachers, expect you had blue hair... : ...Did... H ...I think... The guy with the blue hair that attacked us... I think he's... Me... But... From... It's like he's me from those dreams... Or... I don't know... : ...I don't know what his deal is but I really don't like that he looks like you. He reminds me of the SA-X... : ...I know almost everything about him... The only thing I don't know is why he exists... Why he's here. How he's here... Up until today I prayed and prayed that they were just dreams... But in the back of my mind I think I always knew... ...I learned how to mix this ink from those dreams... It wasn't until later... After that fact... That I realized I probably shouldn't have done it... I'm sorry... : Think I should chop it off? : No! What? ...It's not just the tattoo anyway. ...Nemo devoured a part of Aibhleann... In that... Alternate place... And when he did that he added some of Aibhleann's to his power, like how Billy adds demons to his... That's how he lit it up and stopped you. : Yeah, I think he devoured Belxephon too... I saw his demon... It was huge, like a skeletal dinosaur. : It's killing him. ...It's always been killing him... I think it's... Belxephon... Or his version of Billy... But after what happened to him it changed... When Yuri... When Yuri died, Billy appeared, and began consuming him from the inside out. I could feel it... Like a chunk of me was ripped right out... Later, in the dream, the Prince says it's fused to him... To his very soul... It replaced what was ripped out... The Prince was very specific... It's not bound to him, he's not in a pact with it... It's as much a part of him now as my soul is to me, or yours is to you... And even though it gives him all that power it's slowly eating away at him... Piece by piece... Until it won't be him anymore... I think that's why he's coming for me... He needs the pieces of me that were taken from him... : I don't think that's the only reason. He said something about loving someone, someone he found here again... : It's... It's Shane, it has to be. That's who he was with... In the dreams... I never told you because I always felt guilty about... You know... And I didn't want you... I'm sorry I've kept so much from you... : Shane... The same Shane from the football team? : You beat... Fuck this is so confusing! ...The Dream-You was mad at him... I think you were a... Couple or something... And someone found out... Blake maybe... Anyway the two of you got called out... You turned it all on Shane somehow... I don't really know the details... But that's how the fight started. He looks to Ricky. After the Dream-You beat the Dream-Me and Shane up we ended up in the hospital together... My... The Dream-Me's face was so swollen that I couldn't see... But we promised to get the Dream-You back... Started hanging out together... Over the next... Year maybe... I'm not sure... One thing lead to another... He shakes his head and sighs. I didn't want you to be jealous, or think I wanted to be with him... I didn't even know Shane in High School. : Yeah this is giving me a headache... First things first... we need to get rid of these tattoos. : We don't need to get rid of them, we just need to ward them... If the Prince is still alive, he can help us... But I kind of doubt it... Maybe Odie would know something? ...He seems a lot more experienced than those years back. : Odie's busy looking for Stacy Lee... We have to do this ourselves. : Then we have two options... Try to find the Prince, or look through the Library that we left this morning... Either way I'm betting we have to go back to Wildomar, because that's where he'd go, and that's where the library is. : I left the Prince back at the warehouse, fighting Maria... : But we've been asleep for hours... If he's still alive, I think he would've went somewhere else... Unless he's been fighting her this entire time. For some reason he doesn't doubt that this might be the case. : He might have gone back to his house... which means we go back to the library. : One step forward... Two steps back...